


Books

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar and Peter are trying to get along.





	Books

Title: Books  
Author:  
Characters: Sylar/Peter  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Word Count: 321  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar and Peter are trying to get along.  
Table/Prompt:  [](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/profile)[**heroes_sylar**](http://heroes-sylar.livejournal.com/)'s 12 Days of Sylar: On the Third Day of Sylar, my true love gave to me – Three Books.  
A/N: This one's not beta'd, so if you see any mistakes let me know or forgive me.  


 

Peter opened the apartment door and rolled his eyes when he saw Sylar on the couch, a pile of books next to him while he read another.“Is that all you do, read all day?”He huffed, setting the bag of cans down on the counter.

Sylar looked up, staring at Peter.“No, it’s not but I thought today was a good day.”Since Peter was going to be gone all day, hunting, he wouldn’t get shit for it.Guess he was wrong.

Peter started putting the cans away.“You could at least come and help.”He huffed, going up on tiptoes to reach the top shelf.He hated the fact that he had trouble reaching up there and he hated even more asking Sylar for help.

With a soft sigh, Sylar got up and came up behind Peter, taking the box and setting it on the top shelf.The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck rose.He couldn’t help it, having Sylar behind him like that, so close that the other man could snap his neck easily.At least, that’s the reason he told himself that it sent a shiver down his back.

Backing off, Sylar went to the couch and curled up again.Peter gave him a dirty look but then shook his head, not wanting to get into it.It was getting late enough and he was too tired and too hungry to argue, instead, he started to make dinner.

Sylar glanced towards the kitchen, making sure that Peter was occupied before opening the book again.Things between them had been getting a little better and he wanted to surprise Peter, show him that he was changing.He read the directions over again, trying to figure out if he could make the boat.He was pretty sure Peter would appreciate the gesture; he’d seen him staring at the model boats in the store but never grabbing one.

 


End file.
